Lost and Found
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. "Onodera dice no. No de forma enfadada. Tampoco de manera fría. Tiene miedo. Takano dice sí. Su boca sobre la suya, castamente al principio, voraz al de unos segundos. Todas las objeciones se extinguen". Alternativa al final del capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada.


**Enlace al Original: **(www) (. fanfiction .) (net / s / ) (9612741 / 1 /) Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Autor: **(www) (. fanfiction .) (net / u /) (1432675) Sin espacios ni paréntesis.

**Traducción: **Luna Lunática

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertence. El fic es original de **anatagasuki**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.**

**Resumen:**"Onodera dice no. No de forma enfadada. Tampoco de manera fría. Tiene miedo. Takano dice sí. Su boca sobre la suya, castamente al principio, voraz al de unos segundos. Todas las objeciones se extinguen. Alternativa al final del capítulo 7 de la segunda temporada.

**Avisos: **Relación H/H. Si no te gusta, por favor, no leas.

* * *

**"Lost and Found"**

Está perdido. Todo.

La puerta se está cerrando así que mete un pie para evitarlo. Sus labios están sellados por lo que envía a su lengua a abrirlos. Takano no lo está consiguiendo. ¿Cómo se abre una cerradura cuando ni siquiera se sabe cuál es la llave? Algo que una vez fue tan natural como respirar, ahora está oxidado tras diez años.

Está perdido. Todo él.

¿Dónde está? Takano lo busca. Toma su cintura y el abrigo cae por sus hombros. Onodera protesta. Le arranca la camisa y los botones hacen ruido al caer al suelo. Onodera le empuja. Él le atrae por la cintura, desabrochando el cinturón para quitarle los pantalones. Onodera se aleja. Él tira de la cinturilla, bajándolos, y finalmente los pantalones salen.

Onodera dice:

—No.

No de forma enfadada. Tampoco de manera fría. Tiene miedo.

Takano dice:

—Sí.

Su propia camisa cae al suelo.

Su boca sobre la suya, castamente al principio, voraz al de unos segundos. Todas las objeciones se extinguen.

_Sí, sí, sí. _

Takano obtiene su consuelo de Onodera, sintiendo la piel febril bajo sus manos. Brazos, pecho, estómago, todo músculo y hueso hasta llegar al fino hilo de pelo que lleva a la parte interior de los boxers. Luego, se entrega y siente el estremecimiento de ese cuerpo caliente, tenso bajo su lengua. Lo que los gemidos retenidos no trasmiten, lo hace el agarre de Onodera en su pelo. Vuelve a los boxers, el elástico contra la carne sensible. Onodera gime bajo la ligera burla.

Una oleada de placer se libera por las venas de Takano y rasga los boxers. Amasa los muslos de Onodera con una ligera presión, el toque promete algo menos inocuo. Levanta la mirada hacia el rostro tenso, los ojos cerrados, como si se negara a reconocer su propia lujuria, obvia por su erección entre las piernas. Sin apartar la vista de su rostro, Takano pasa su lengua áspera por su muslo. Los ojos de Onodera se abren, sus caderas van arriba y abajo, abandonándose indefensas.

—Takano-san —jadea Onodera, súplica en su voz.

—Hazlo tú —le dice Takano, lamiéndose los labios.

Sabe que le está _matando, _pero no puede evitarlo. Ha pasado muchas noches deseando cumplir esa fantasía y no va a dejar que la oportunidad pase. Onodera lo mira con incredulidad, con esos ojos, esos penetrantes ojos verdes, algo asustados. Takano pellizca sus pezones con prontitud, poniéndolos duros como una roca. Los ojos del moreno se cierran mientras arquea la espalda. Con una mano vacilante, empieza a masturbarse.

_Es demasiado_. Takano siente que ha saltado desde un acantilado. _No puedo. _Sus dedos tiemblan, se apresura a desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones vaqueros, de repente demasiado apretados. Gime de alivio cuando su polla se escapa de los dolorosos confines. Onodera le mira con ojos entornados mientras él automáticamente le da una dura atención a su miembro, preseminal escapándose de la punta. Se siente obligado a mirar hacia otro lado ante algo tan completamente lascivo, pero se ve impotente ante la inesperada y abrumadora sensación de desenfrenada lujuria. Onodera mira, hipnotizado, la manera en que Takano moja dos dedos con su propio preseminal y los empuja a través de sus labios entreabiertos. A pesar de que le chupa los dedos, no se atreve a apartar los ojos de Takano.

Onodera siente la gruesa lengua de Takano lamer la línea de su garganta. Deja escapar un gemido ahogado cuando le sigue una mordida.

—Levanta —dice Takano.

Sale sospechosamente como un gemido.

Levantando los muslos tensos, Onodera lucha por obedecer. Sus pies se intentan anclar al colchón, desesperado por acariciar su dureza contra Takano. Pero está temblando demasiado como para obtener un buen agarre, suficientemente bueno para empujarse sobre él. Sin conseguir lo que quiere, un gemido de frustración se escapa entre su rápida respiración y Takano no puede evitar sonreír.

—Si tanto quieres mi polla, sólo tienes que decir que sí —suelta con aire de suficiencia.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, toma la mano de Onocera y la envuelve alrededor de él. Se forma un gemido en su garganta.

—Tócame —le ordena, su voz convertida en un gruñido—. Duro.

Y Onodera lo hace. Takano baja la cabeza hacia un pezón enrojecido y chupa con avidez. Onodera suelta jadeos de dolor, luego se estremece de placer mientras las manos frías y ásperas se deslizan por su torso.

_Caliente. Tan caliente._

—Es culpa tuya—gime Takano, labios pasando alrededor de su pecho.

Onodera no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Se sonroja, ya sea por la vergüenza o el aliento caliente y la lengua jugando con su pezón, o tal vez ambas cosas. Takano se aparta y le mira con avidez. Cuando por fin, _por fin, _siente los dedos largos y callosos acariciando su goteante erección, su cabeza golpea el cúmulo de almohadas y un pequeño grito se escapa de sus labios. En el fondo de su mente, un pensamiento humillado le dice que debe ocultar su rostro, ocultar esa parte indefensa que sólo puede provocar más a Takano. Pero no puede. El hombre más fuerte lo está sosteniendo con una mano. La vergüenza se convierte en salvajismo y clava sus uñas en la espalda de Takano.

La locura sigue.

Poco importa quién se lanza en primer lugar cuando sus labios se enfrentan en algo demasiado caótico, demasiado brusco para ser llamado beso. La saliva gotea por la boca de Onodera, sus labios abiertos aplastando los de Takano, lenguas luchando con ferocidad suficiente para dejar marca. Takano se apodera del trasero de Onodera y amasa la carne suave. Este último nunca sabrá con qué frecuencia se ha quedado mirando ese culo cuando camina por el pasillo, se vuelve difícil no pensar en agarrarlo, tal y como está haciendo en ese momento. En vez de romper por completo con sus ataduras, Onodera busca un poco de control y besa a Takano profundamente.

_Es malditamente bueno besando. _Takano se las arregla para pensar esa simple frase entre los intentos de respirar. Ha besado a innumerables hombres y mujeres antes pero nadie lo hace como Onodera. No tiene ni idea de cómo saltó de besar de la forma desesperada de hacía diez años a esa manera tan increíble de hacerlo ahora. Entonces se le ocurre que Onodera probablemente ha tenido mucha práctica con otras personas.

Y eso es suficiente para reunir todo su genio.

—Mío —gruñe mientras sus dedos, resbaladizos por el sudor y el líquido preseminal, se deslizan por la piel de las mejillas de Onodera.

Su grito de respuesta permite que Takano le meta la lengua hasta la garganta. Luego sumerge un dedo en el agujero que se contrae presa de espasmos.

Instintivamente, Onodera arquea sus caderas, hundiendo al intruso más profundamente en él. Takano sale y empuja con dos dígitos. El hombre debajo de él se encuentra en medio del placer al ser llenado y también en medio de gran agonía por no estar lo suficientemente lleno. Como para complacerlo, Takano inserta un tercer dedo, sondeando dentro y alrededor de él. Onodera siente que vuelve a perder el control.

—Mío —Takano lo dice en sus labios, su declaración una demanda.

Onodera se aleja mortificado. Pero Takano no le dejará, no esta vez. Tiene que escucharlo. Él encuentra ese lugar dentro de Onodera, ese montón de nervios que le hace perder todo el sentido y el decoro.

Es entonces cuando se rompe.

—Tuyo —musita, aliento caliente sofocando los labios de Takano—. Por favor.

Takano se toma un momento, los ojos cerrados, saboreando las palabras. _Mío. Mío, mío, mío. _Le hace ponerse más duro que cualquier toque, cualquier beso, que el sexo en sí. Recompensa a Onodera con su polla.

Le miraría, se jura a sí mismo. Observaría cada segundo de él. En primer lugar, los ojos, ampliándose poco a poco por la anticipación. Entonces, la boca, labios separados por el jadeo frenético y los suspiros. Todo su cuerpo sigue arqueado y temblando, retorciéndose desesperadamente para dar cabida al miembro de Takano. Por último, son los ojos otra vez, rompiéndose, incapaces de soportar el puro éxtasis.

Takano no se atreve a parpadear cuando su pareja se transforma en un animal. Es una deliciosa vista. Se muerde los labios, haciéndose sangre.

—Hermoso —murmura, mientras le besa de nuevo, vicioso y suave a la vez.

Por un momento, Onodera le mira directamente con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

—Takano-san —dice simplemente, quejumbroso, levantando el rostro para mirar a la cara a Takano.

Y hacen el amor.

Hacen el amor y cada embestida envía electricidad a lo largo de sus columnas vertebrales., mandando olas de placer demasiado rápidas para contarlas. Takano va hacia atrás, como si pudiera retroceder ante el placer. Onodera comienza a participar empujándose contra él, apretando a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que es casi doloroso. Sus embestidas son más fuertes, _más fuertes_, como si una loca urgencia los estuviera conduciendo.

_Más, más, más. _

Onodera gime a cada embestida, con las manos cerradas alrededor de las sábanas, hasta que Takano toma sus dedos y los coloca en sus caderas. Luego empuja lo más adentro que puede, justo en el punto de placer de Onodera, borrando todo pensamiento. Los gemidos se convierten en gritos distorsionados del nombre de Takano, una y otra y otra vez, llenando todo el vacío que había sido construido durante diez años.

_No puedo más._ Takano abre los ojos y mira al techo, el pensamiento entre la búsqueda de una ráfaga de alivio y una oración silenciosa. _No puedo más_.

Entonces vuelve a mirar el rostro de Ritsu, su cuerpo enrojecido y brillante, su cuerpo tembloroso, su miembro empapado entre las manos de Takano, que lo acaricia apresuradamente. La imagen de Ritsu se graba a fuego en su memoria cuando llega al orgasmo, su esperma blanco y caliente empapándolos. Y luego Takano grita. Grita como un animal salvaje aullando a la noche, gritando por el clímax, gritando por Ritsu.

Cuando las olas de delirio empiezan a calmarse en su cabeza, Takano toma conciencia del cuerpo delgado de Onodera, el calor de sus brazos. Desliza el pulgar por un párpado cerrado hasta el pómulo afilado, los labios entreabiertos en mitad de un sueño. Con extraña fascinación, sigue el descenso y cae hasta su pecho plano, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Daría su vida por él. Está perdido. Pero ahí está Onodera, atándolo en un fragmento de esperanza.

Entonces, en un susurro tan suave como una brillante pluma, Onodera suspira:

—Takano-san.

No hace falta decir que no pasa mucho más tiempo antes de que Onodera despierte con Takano chupando su polla perezosamente, endureciéndola. Y el hijo de puta se toma su maldito tiempo.

Porque está perdido. Todo él. Pero ahora, también se ha encontrado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
